A Visit to the Doves
by Centroides
Summary: The cons have their first 'night out'


**A Visit to the Doves**

Percival Keswick, the owner of The Doves, had watched as four men had arrived. They were not locals having been in the business for almost fifteen years he knew them all, but they were not in uniform either. That puzzled him but the war had disrupted a lot of families with some going as far as sending their children to the country or even as far as the colonies. Maybe these gents had come to find work but as long as they paid up and did not cause any trouble then that was fine by him. It was hard times for everyone. Even he had noticed the drop in business. The older locals still came but the young people had almost vanished. The ones who came now seemed to be driven as if they knew they could soon be gone.

It was sad to watch the women in the village, either their men or their sons were off fighting, sometimes both. When someone suddenly went quiet you knew they had receive word and it was never good. Young Mrs. Beckham, married only three years, with a whole future ahead of her, instead of children and a home, she would now spend the rest of her life looking after a cripple. That was no life for a young woman. War was a terrible thing.

He watched as the four men made their way down the steps. The one in front was a slim blonde but the thing that really stood out was his huge smile and cock-sure attitude. That was good news because all it took sometimes was one happy customer to cheer everybody up. The room did need cheering. Two of the four other patrons were arguing about something inane, the others watching silently. Good. Happy people drank more and came back sooner. The second man was as dark as the first was fair, with hair almost black and eyes to match. He was a little stockier than the first, and was also smiling, but his was a satisfied, got away with it, look. There might be something there but at least he was smiling. The third man was tall, as dark as the previous man, but his smile was one of interest, curiosity. His clothes were slightly better cut, not the style of his usual patrons but as long as he paid then he was welcome. The fourth man was also dark but unlike the others he was not smiling. He leaned down to peer into the room as he came down the steps, scanning the room and the bar. The look on his face said cautious interest.

Because the pub was not busy the men virtually had their choice of tables. The blonde approached a table near the bar grabbed a chair and looked to the others for acceptance of his choice. The second and fourth man had headed straight to the back wall and without waiting had pulled out chairs and sat. The blonde shrugged and moved over to their table. The tall man also sat down. Never keep a patron waiting had always been his motto so Percy hurried over.

"Not bad," commented the stockier man as he looked around. He watched the bartender approached. "Always this quiet in here?" he asked.

"Tom and Regie just left, off to have their tea. Haven't seen you in here before. What'll it be, gents?" Americans, thought Percy.

"Beer."

"Yeah, me too." Well that one, the blonde, was English. Percy looked to the next man, waiting for his order.

"I would like a glass of white wine, please." It was not the order that surprised him, there were many people who drank wine, but the cultured voice and with that he noted the posture as well. This man was not from the working class, high born for sure. He looked to the last man.

"Beer."

"Right."

"No dames. Thought you said there'd be dames." complained the stockier man as the bar tender turned to leave.

"I never said there'd be dames, I said I'd find us a place to get a drink. You said about .." insisted the Englishman until he was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I said. Just be nice if we had some dames."

"Been a while has it, Casino?" inquired the tallest of the group in an innocent tone.

"Too long." He knew he was being mocked but he was in too good a mood to get mad. Besides he knew that Actor had been without as well. Probably insisted on a better class of dames too. Oh well that left more for him. He couldn't help smiling. There was no way there would be any high class dames in a joint like this.

He was here to celebrate his good fortune. He was out of prison, they had just snuck out of soldier boy's lock up and he had won some dough from Goniff . Having someone with sticky fingers on your team was a great idea. Have to keep him around. Goniff lifts a wallet when they're on a mission, Casino beats him at poker. Great system. Maybe buy him a drink out of the money. He laughed at the thought. Goniff was no poker player, neither was the Indian, too busy checking their cards. Goniff,s tell was just too easy, the Indian was harder. Actor was good, hard to read but like the Indian didn't have the skill or the killer instinct. After the first hand he didn't even have to be creative, he did anyway just to keep in practice.

The bartender arrived with his tray and began placing the drinks on the table. Each man paid up and picked up the glasses. Casino cleared his throat and spoke. "Here's to us. May there be many more of these nights out."

"And may the guards be easy."

"And the Warden busy."

"And us quiet." They all raised their glasses and took a drink.

"Ugh! What the hell is this?" sputtered Casino as he pulled the glass away from his mouth spilling some on the table and down his lip. It's warm! Hey, barkeep, this is warm."

Percy looked over at the sound of a raised voice. Warm? What the blazes did he expect? Americans!

"It's supposed to be warm. That's 'ow it's served over 'ere."

Casino glared at the blonde. The Englishman looked like he was serious. Warm beer? "What'm I supposed to do with warm beer?"

"Ya drink it like this, stupid," and he demonstrated.

Casino wasn't about to let that slide and he jumped up and tried to reach across the table but the Englishman was too quick. He had jumped back expertly not spilling a drop.

"Careful mate, you almost spilled your beer," and he gestured to the table in front of the irate safecracker.

Casino looked down to see that the glass that had been in front of him was now over to the side closer to Chief. "Give me that!" he growled at Chief as he grabbed the glass pulling it over to him. He sat down and glared at Goniff who just smiled smugly. Casino took another sip and grimaced, but then took another.

Actor surveyed the room. He assumed it was a typical public house. Most of his life had been spent in the major cities of Europe with only the occasional trip to England and even then he had never been to a small local pub. A new experience so he watched. The other patrons were older, working class people, not a happy lot from what he could see. Still it always paid to observe and learn in case he ever had to impersonate such a person. He noted the slope of the shoulders, how they sat leaning forward, elbows on the table as if they were too tired to hold themselves up. One individual held his mug by the handle, another by the mug, ignoring the handle completely. Another important detail was the lack of hand movement. Even a raised voice require no motion. Were they so tired from their toils or beaten down by life that they could not spare the energy? They were so different from some area where the only way to get your point across was with a gesture and at times the gesture was enough. He filed this information away. One never knew when some bit of trivia might just swing a con or save a life. He drank slowly and watched unobtrusively. Even his new team mates were teaching him. Goniff the lively one, annoying at times but could be useful as a diversion. Childlike in his eagerness, he was so different from the others here in the room. All were English yet Goniff was so different. … Maybe age, Goniff was younger. He would have to observe more.

Actor took a tentative sip of his wine and was glad he had. It was possible that the bartender had made it himself, not that it was bad, just that it was not very good. Truth be told, it was better than the vinegar that Prince Pietro had brewed. That stuff could have stripped wallpaper. The worst of it was the man was proud of it. The man had no taste except in women. He smiled at the memory. Princess Margaret was lovely and lonely and willing. As wonderful as that memory was he had other things to ponder such as his future. His decision to join the Lieutenant was a sound one. Either it worked out and the team worked or he would slip away and rejoin his former life. Either was good. So far the team was pulling together. The Lieutenant was fair, maybe a bit green around the edges but willing to let a master teach him. That part was workable. The rest of the team were debatable, not objectionable but not who he would have chosen. It could work but did he want to? That was the question. It would be easy to slip away while over on the continent. His proficiency with German and Italian had always stood him well. Teamwork was another issue. He had never worked with a group before, always alone or with one other. Previously this would have been a detriment but this game was different. The mix of talents was an asset. Could he work with each? He thought of each individual and realized that he could, for now. He didn't have to make a decision right now, he would watch and wait.

Casino was uses to a lot more action. When he went out for a drink there was always someone he knew there. He would get in on or start a poker game. Pool was another game he played but with less success. Neither of these options was available here. He looked around to see what everyone else was doing. The locals were sitting, talking, his team mates were doing the same thing he was, looking about for some action. Except the Indian. He was staring off at the end wall. Casino turned to see what he was looking at. Instead of a woman there was nobody there, just a dart board hanging on the wall. Casino figured that was better than nothing.

"Hey, wanna play?" he asked as he stood.

"Never played before," was the quiet reply. He didn't move.

"Hey, I'll show you how. Come on." Oh this was going to be great. Show him how to play, miss a few shots then next game play for money. He rubbed his hands in anticipation as he saw the Indian get up.

Casino pulled the darts from the board, handed Chief his and showed him the mark where they were to stand. He explained the rules as he demonstrated how to hold and throw the projectiles.

"Take a few practice shots," he said as he stepped out of the way. He couldn't help but smile.

Chief toyed with his first one then holding it as he had been instructed threw it. It hit the board but it felt awkward. He lined up the second one but instead of releasing it he just moved it back and forth as if he were aiming. It still felt awkward.

"Go ahead and throw. This is only practice. You'll get better as you go." The guy might not be too bright but he was sure he could throw a dart. Casino was eager for some action.

Chief heard the impatience in the tone so he dropped his arm, realigned the dart in his hand and threw it like he would his knife. It flew and stuck, not where he had aimed but pretty close. The weight was different but he could compensate for that on the next one.

Casino watched the Indian's throw. He didn't know of any rule that said how you had to throw so he said nothing, a decision he would later regret. The third dart thrown, he reiterated the rules and the game was on. He got lucky on his first couple of shots but then remembered he was supposed to lose. Chief forgot what he was supposed to hit but his accuracy improved. By the end of the game Chief had won.

"Ha, beginners luck. Wanna make it more interesting?" Chief just looked at him so he continued. "Five bucks says you can't do that again."

"Ya mean quid." suggested Goniff who had wandered over to watch.

"What?"

"Quid, English money."

"Oh yeah. A Quid then," He walked up to the board and pulled the darts free before returning to the start line. He handed Chief his and lined up to throw as if the wager had been accepted.

"I ain't got no money."

"That's OK," he said then threw his first dart. "You can owe me."

Chief didn't like that idea. He didn't know where he was going to get any either. On the outside there were always ways to earn or steal but not here. On the other hand the guy wasn't that good a player. If he could beat him then he'd have enough for another drink and he really would like another. The beer was terrible but no worse than stuff he had drunk when the Sheriff in Texas had chased him all the way to Mexico. He'd stayed there for almost six weeks before he had snuck back . Besides they might all be killed before he had to pay up. He waited until his new team mate had taken his turn. Again he won and Casino handed over the pay out.

"Next rounds on Chief," Casino announced.

"I aint got enough."

"Sure you do. Bar Keep, Another round."

Well, thought Chief, so much for having a little money in his pocket.

Several drinks later the four men sat laughing and talking. After a long period of sobriety enforced by their incarceration they were all feeling the effects except Actor. He knew how to drink in moderation, besides some one had to make sure these clods got back or this might be their one and only night out. .

"So, Chief, what's you're real name?" slurred Casino.

Chief took another drink and carefully put the glass down. Warm beer took some getting used to but it wasn't half bad now. He turned to look at the man beside him and blinked. "Casino, … I"

"No, babe, my name's Casino. I'm askin' what's your name?" he said as he jabbed a finger in the other man's direction.

Chief blinked slowly, mouth still open and frowned. He wasn't quite sure just what had happened.

Casino laughed at the sight.

Chief appeared to forget his confusion as he belched then he grinned.

"Ya' know what Actor here," and he nodded in the man's direction, "would say to that?" said Casino

"Yeah," and he belched again then laughed. "Excuse me," he said as he put his fingers over his mouth and leaned back. His normally good sense of balance would have held him but with the alcohol in his system it failed. Fortunately the wall behind stopped his fall. Both men laughed.

Silence as both men took another drink then Casino asked again. "So, what is it?"

"What?" asked Chief as he looked around for what ever Casino was referring to.

"Yer name?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?" he replied as swung his gaze back to his new team mate.

"Yeah, but you didn't answer.

"Sure I did."

Now it was Casino's turn to frown. "You did?"

"Yup"

"So what was it?" asked Casino, not to be deterred.

"I don't remember."

"Whadeya mean ya don't remember." He was getting irritated

"I don't remember." He sounded sad but then he smiled. "I just tol' you and you forgot too." Casino thought about that for a moment as Chief watched the wheels go around..

He brightened and said, "Yeah, I did."

Both men laughed as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

Actor had watched the whole show and wondered. Had Chief planned that out? Had he used it before? No, he didn't think so. He was too drunk, … unless he wasn't as drunk as he was acting. That one bore watching.

Actor looked at his watch. It was getting late, time to go. It had been an entertaining evening and informative. If they were to work together then they had to get to know each other, and the best way to do that was, as Goniff had suggested, over a drink. Actor took a last look around. He would enjoy coming her in the future. "All right, Gentlemen, time to go. We must be back before we are missed."

"They won't miss us, they don't even know we're gone"

"Are you willing to bet no one will check? You know the stakes."

"Yeah, Mate. Time to go. Almost closing time anyway." Goniff rose and began pulling on his jacket.

Percy watched the four newcomers leave and wondered who they were and whether they would come back. He hoped they would, a hope that would come to fruition much to his regret.


End file.
